This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the study application, Pro00017519, we acknowledge that there may be analysis planned in the future regarding the data collected during this study. In addition, when the study was reviewed by the IRB, the Board strongly recommended that a separate IRB protocol be established to create a repository for future research. It was indicated that maximum benefit could be gained through the establishment of a separate repository protocol at CSMC for this study. Following the IRBs recommendation, we are proposing in our current application to establish a specimen/tissue and data repository. The current repository protocol will be established to collect, store and distribute specimens/tissue and/or data for future research. In the current protocol, the study team is proposing to: A. Collect blood sample that will be used to extract DNA from buffy coat isolation and/or lymphoblastoid cell lines to establish a repository at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. The DNA collected for this repository study will provide an ongoing source of [unreadable]normal[unreadable] specimens to facilitate functional, molecular and genetic studies into the etiology of alcoholism and disease conditions in which the hormones and glands interact with the nervous system . This research may lead to new diagnostic, treatment and preventative strategies for alcoholism and neuroendocrine diseases. B. We are also proposing to collect blood samples during the daytime and nighttime alcohol sensitivity sessions described in protocol Pro00017519. The blood samples collected for this repository study will provide a source of specimens for future neuroendocrine measures. C. In addition, data collected at baseline and during the daytime and nighttime alcohol sensitivity sessions in protocol Pro00017519 will be used for future analysis determined by our research findings and those published in the literature. This repository will be established for the purpose of learning more about genetic and environmental risk factors for alcoholism and neuroendocrine disease conditions. The current repository protocol will be established to collect, store and distribute specimens and/or data for future research. In the current protocol, the study team is proposing to: A. Collect blood samples that will be used to extract DNA from buffy coat isolation and/or lymphoblastoid cell lines to establish a repository at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. The DNA collected for this repository study will provide an ongoing source of [unreadable]normal[unreadable] specimens to facilitate functional, molecular and genetic studies into the etiology of alcoholism and neuroendocrine disease conditions. This research may lead to new diagnostic, treatment and preventative strategies for alcoholism and neuroendocrine diseases. B. We are also proposing to collect blood samples during the daytime and nighttime alcohol sensitivity sessions described in protocol Pro00017519. The blood samples collected for this repository study will provide a source of specimens for future neuroendocrine measures. C. In addition, data collected at baseline and during the daytime and nighttime alcohol sensitivity sessions in protocol Pro00017519 will be used for future analysis determined by our research findings and those published in the literature. The specimen/tissue sample collected for this repository study will provide an ongoing source of specimens to facilitate functional, molecular and genetic studies into the etiology of alcoholism and neuroendocrine disease conditions. This research may lead to new diagnostic, treatment and preventative strategies for alcoholism and neuroendocrine diseases. In addition, data collected will allow for future analysis determined by our research findings and those published in the literature.